


Reword

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Famous People, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Writing, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Implied means I keep writing foreplay without actually writing smut because I can't, Interpreter!Ukyo, Light Angst, M/M, Magician!Gen, Misunderstandings, No Strings Attached, Stan Ugen, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: There was something that Ukyo could never succeed to decipher. It was even harder than converting Gen's metaphoric words into a gorgeous structure of another language. What feeling was actually hidden in their hearts? Were they too comfortable stepping forward on their trusts?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou, Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Reword

**Author's Note:**

> In which Gen was a famous magician with his childhood friend Ukyo as his interpreter, and they managed to have their own relationships following their rising popularities. Some things were hidden, some things were revealed. They'd do anything to make each other happy~
> 
> disclaimer this fic is bad and too wordy pls accept my apologies before you read *sob* and enjoy!

The award night was so pretentious and bigger than Gen ever thought. Last year, he was invited to the same luxurious event as a nominee, but his title to become the Best Rookie Entertainer was snatched by the new trending singer Lillian Weinberg. Right now, he stepped into the game again as a nominee of the Most Influential Person of The Year, right after he finished his 23 rd tour destination in California. His millions of fans supported him to go this far, and this time he was ready to take the trophy.

The feeling was a bit different for Ukyo, though. Rather than being excited to accompany Gen as his interpreter for speeches and interviews, following Gen to go abroad and meet such great people on the way, Ukyo was just very happy to see how Gen had grown up to become this famous magician, to finally achieve his dream. And to the fact that Ukyo himself had already fulfilled his goal as well, to work on an established job while not cutting ties with his old friend.

Yes, the magician and the interpreter had been friends for a very long time. It was because of Ukyo’s willingness to throw a small paper at Gen filled with his answers on an English exam when they were fourteen. Their friendship developed way too quickly after that. Friendly gestures became talks, talks became strolls and strolls became closer with touches. Years of constant closeness between them, Ukyo admitted that he liked the skinships Gen did to him. The pokings, the hugs, the “homie kisses” he gave made him comfortable, and that led onto the countless orgasms they shared behind the janitor room’s door.

They’ve committed as friends with benefits afterward, never letting each other go even when Ukyo had to continue his study abroad to pursue his dream to study English literature. Gen patiently waited for his buddy while learning in behavioral psychology major and mastering his magic skills from the thick books about illusions at the library. He also self-taught some dangerous tricks and tried to perform little shows on pubs and bars. When Ukyo came back after 4 years, Gen welcomed him with open arms and they cried as besties would do. Not to mention that Gen already booked a motel to spend a night with him that day.

“I just signed my contract with  _ Empire _ production.” Gen said, walking to the wide window while picking up a cigarette, glanced at Ukyo behind him. The night sky, the lights from the buildings were looking gorgeous before their room, but Ukyo couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful Gen was instead, his whole bare body under the dim light of the moon was just irresistible.

“Really? I never thought Empire production would be interested in an entertainer, a mischief one even.” He mocked up with a smirk.

“Shut up and stop staring at my ass.” Gen chuckled, noticing Ukyo’s eyes were glued onto his bubble butt. “They accepted me though. Having a magician is a gamble, but it’s also an interesting bet. Now I’m being serious here because I have a plan with you too, Ukyo-chan.”

“Care to elaborate?” Ukyo followed him as he took the lighter. His hands sneaked from the back of Gen’s waist to trace throughout the magician’s torso, Gen sighed as Ukyo’s palm felt so warm against his bare chest as his other hand flicked the lighter. Gen slipped his cigs between his lips and stayed still for Ukyo to light it on.

The company wanted Gen to have his own interpreter if he aimed his shows to have international exposure, and he couldn’t be happier that he got his own professional friend in the bag. Ukyo, being so pleased that they could stay close together despite their risky trial and errors in their 20s, happily obliged and crashed their lips together as a reply. That night, they kissed way more often and deeper than before, it almost felt romantic.

Who would’ve known that Gen’s career skyrocketed after the company tried to live-stream one of his spectacular shows on  _ youtube _ . The stream reached hundreds of thousands of viewers, and the likes were increasing rapidly into twenty-five million in a month afterward. Some fell for his incredible tricks. Some fell for his psychological-based-mind reading. Most of them fell over his beauty and his slim body. But one certain thing was that Gen became the first magician to reach this level of fame, earning many loves from everybody.

Ukyo started to join Gen’s schedules when the company announced his first worldwide magic tour six months after his turning point. He had been working as Gen’s manager and interpreter behind the layers of the red curtain, helping the editors to put subtitles on his videos, but that was the first time he actually joined live on the stage to translate what Gen was saying throughout his show. He sat on the corner of the set, a notebook and pen never left his grasp to scribble what to explain from Gen’s Japanese metaphoric words and sentences.

They were holding hands from their lowest low to their highest peak, which was this year, as Gen was selected again as the nominee in the most extravagant award event for entertainers.

Three out of seven from the Most Influential Person of The Year’s nominees were all Japanese this time. Gen was sure Senku Ishigami, that crazily clever scientist, was nominated too two years ago after he invented some space shits he didn’t understand, but he remembered it blew up the trending topic for a whole month. But he lost to this hip-hop rapper from America that released 5 hits throughout that year, with a quadruple net worth compared to his. Another one was the very first Japanese that won that award last year. He made the whole of Japan proud with his ship industries, and he was called Nanami Ryusui. This 23 years old boy, Gen hated how young he was compared to him, already owned this massive company and he almost surpassed  _ Amazon’ _ s net worth in a span of 2 years.

Gen had to beat these two, along with the other four foreigners to get that award. Ukyo slapped his ass before entering the venue, reassuring him to calm down and don’t be nervous because either way, they were still gonna have fun on that precious night.

There were rumors about Gen and his interpreter dating, but both of them didn’t care to clarify because their relationship as fuckbuddies was more complicated to explain rather than pretending as a couple. Most of the gossip was just brushed off after they knew Ukyo was working as his manager/interpreter. He never got caught as the star of the issue, until this night.

  
  


Darya Nikitina, the famous newscaster from Russia and her longtime husband, Yakov, were to announce this most awaited award and Gen couldn’t stop chewing his lips, sweating nervously. Ukyo could feel his grip tightened on his wrist as Ukyo himself squeezed his eyes shut to the result.

  
  


“Congratulations to… Please welcome. Gen Asagiri!!”

The crowd stood up too fast before the camera even shifted to Gen’s shocked face, he took a deep, surprising breath it almost made his chest hurt from the sudden amount of air he inhaled. The grip on Ukyo’s wrist was even stronger than before, Ukyo grimaced at the thought of his pulses getting obstructed and his hand became purple. But nevertheless, he smiled and couldn’t hold his tears to start flowing as his friend stood up on the bright lights shot onto his direction.

“Ukyo, you go up to the stage too!” Jasper hit him from the back and Ukyo jerked up to stand quickly. He looked back on his boss and nodded, before walking slowly behind Gen while taking out his little notebook from his pocket. Not to forget to wear his specs. Ukyo could never see what he wrote without that pair of specs (Gen bought it for him).

  
  


Gen received the trophy with a simple thank you to the spouse, and he started to greet the audience in simple English. “ _ Thank you so much, I’m thanking all of you. Especially my family, my friends, and my fans. I love you _ !” He already practiced this for God knew how many times before he went to the place. Gen paused to hear all the claps and screams that filled that as-big-as-a-stadion venue, and before he continued speaking, he looked at Ukyo with a genuine smile, giving signs for Ukyo to start translating.

Ukyo wrote all the main points Gen said on his small papers, his big specs slightly slipped down while he was standing and writing at the same time. He couldn’t help but take some glances at Gen with his bright smile, noticing how Gen halted in one or two phrases because of his unbelief to everything that happened right now.

  
  


“I was here too last year, it was already a great experience for me but to finally walk on the stage with a trophy, on God it feels so unreal.” Ukyo began translating. “Thank you so much for my family, for being here in ups and downs I’m experiencing, for my friends that support me, even attending my shows abroad, for Empire production team that helped me until this far. And lastly,” Ukyo gulped, “to my fans, thank you so much for making this happen. You’re all the best.”

The cheers even went louder than before, as Gen sneaked his arm to wrap around Ukyo’s waist and yelled in Japanese onto the mic one more time, preventing Ukyo from walking out first and forcing him to translate what he said.

  
  


“Also Th-Thank you too for Ukyo Saionji, my interpreter that means a lot to me!” Ukyo had to change what Gen said from  _ my homie  _ to  _ my interpreter _ in English, otherwise the people won’t notice who was this Ukyo the magician talked about. And he erased the  _ I love him to the moon and back  _ part. It would be ambiguous and misleading, Ukyo wasn’t sure. He didn’t want Gen to go through those rumors again. They closed their speeches with a very low bow together, before going back to their seats while receiving some high fives in process.

  
  


They sat together again while watching the MC went up to the stage, calling out Lillian Weinberg as she came in with a long, side cut maroon dress, hair tied in a high ponytail to perform her hit song this year, “One Small Step”. Gen’s fingers sought for Ukyo’s underneath the table, and when he found it, Gen grasped Ukyo’s hand, caressing his knuckles with his thumb. Ukyo smiled in response, it just hit him suddenly about how much he loved his childhood friend here, and to the fact that they weren’t separated  _ at all _ after the long journey. Gen could feel the tension built between them. If he could only kiss his homie right there, right then, he definitely would.

  
  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


“Congratulations on your first award, Gen!” The lady wore an olive off-shoulder dress and it caught up Gen’s attention. The magician walked towards the camera in front of her, checking his back so he wasn’t blocking the red carpet.

“Gen! This is our extraordinary magician we have here~ Your outfit looks so pretty today, Mr.Gen Asagiri!” The interviewer looked back and forth towards the big camera and to Gen’s appearance, the two-toned hair man extended his hands to show his elegant attire he was wearing. He had his navy, laced silky t-shirt beneath the thin, glossy white suit, and it sparkled with the little diamond ornaments here and there on the feather accessories on his left shoulder. The dark silk cloth wrapped on his neck with a hanging circle silver brooch he wore made his entire frame a thousand times more attractive than he usually was. He even brought a pitch-black cane with a golden head for an additional touch. The interviewer lady kept gasping for the splendid outfit, and by that time Ukyo appeared from Gen’s shoulder. He was checking if Gen needed his help for the questions but—

“Oh my goodness, Ukyo, right?! Pleasure to meet you— Are you aware that you’re currently trending worldwide right now?!” The lady raised her hand for a handshake. That question and the sudden act caught Ukyo off guard and he kept glancing at Gen, asking what he should do, but his childhood friend pulled him and hugged his shoulder while talking in his broken English.

  
  


“ _ Really? I don’t doubt that  _ Ukyo-chan _ will be famous one day. He.. He’s the best—” _ a halt, “ _ Translator! His English is so good! _ ” He put his thumbs up while his other hand shook Ukyo’s shoulder repeatedly. Ukyo was flustered— or shy, he couldn’t help but widened his lips because he was so happy too.

“Yeah he is!” The interviewer agreed, then looked at the nervous Ukyo. “The whole  _ twitter _ has been head over heels on your speech assistance! I mean, you’ve been a hot topic since you appeared on so many interviews with Gen in tv shows, but tonight was the most memorable moment that made people couldn’t stop talking about you!”

Ukyo approached the interviewer’s microphone so he could express his gratitude towards the sudden flood of new fans, “Thank you, I did not expect any of this happening but I’m really honored for this trending news. Please support Gen and his shows by giving him much love. Thank you!” The answer was simple, but the magician knew this would be viral by the next two hours. Good thing Gen decided to dress Ukyo as charming as he could possibly be, the simple blazer combined with a light brown turtleneck underneath was always Gen’s favorite suit for not only his best friend but also his sex buddy.

“Oh I’m sure Gen’s fans will love you more day by day, you’re his permanent interpreter after all!” she said, which Ukyo replied with a little ‘ _ yes, yes _ ’ while showing his very soft smile.

Gen held his partner’s hand to go back to their car. He gestured the goodbye wave to the camera while saying, “ _ See you at the afterparty~! _ ” and disappeared from the screens. Little did Ukyo know how many fans were screen-recording that footage of that short interview, he would be a little surprised by the time he checked his phone and had the video shared on youtube already.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


They were on a break and the afterparty would start around five hours. Gen already asked Francois to pick up his and Ukyo’s outfit he personally chose and bought for the big Gala. While waiting for everything to be prepared, Gen decided to take a shower first in their hotel room before Ukyo did. And probably took a nap.

  
  


“Three million views on  _ youtube _ . And an additional six on twitter. Ukyo-chan, you don’t know how precious you are to my fans now.” Gen leaned back to the soft headboard, bare naked because he was too lazy to change his clothes to a simple t-shirt and boxer. He crossed his legs as he kept replaying the short video of them in one frame, repeating the part where Ukyo talked to the interviewer with such a warm voice he could squeal every time he listened to that.

The silver-haired man shrugged, but he admitted that he was quite shy about his exposure right now. “The attention should be yours, Gen. Not mine.” He nonchalantly put his blue boxer on after drying himself with the towel, then going topless on the bed and picked up his phone too from the nightstand.

“My fans are also  _ your  _ fans. We have an equal amount of recognition now.” Gen scrolled more onto the twitter search, and he found some of the fans already edited Ukyo’s screenshot with flowers crowns and glowing hearts. Plus point to the illegible, capitalized captions they tweeted about his interpreter’s handsomeness. “Do you even realize how charming you are today, hm? You almost stole my screen time there.” He continued. The sudden viral posts and articles of Ukyo made him chuckle.

Ukyo was watching his own video as they talked, frowning because he didn’t know if he should be cringed or proud. “You look alluring yourself. Can you even guess how many guys want to fuck you after seeing your look today?”

Gen smirked, locked his phone and put it aside. “Yeah.. Hundreds. Even thousands of men want to do that.” Gen slid down from the headboard to level his head side-by-side with Ukyo, hands wrapping on Ukyo’s lean but well-built body. His long nails, painted with purple galaxy polish started to tease the interpreter’s abs.

“Then get a man, Gen. Take one of them. You’re almost 30.” Ukyo glanced onto those long, slender, seductive hands on his stomach and then to Gen’s crotch.

“Speak for yourself. We’re the same age you idiot.”

“Aren’t  _ you  _ the horny one here, you should marry someone sooner than me. I can't fill you every time.”

Gen giggled. He diverted Ukyo’s attention from the phone onto his chest by starting to kiss his nipples out of nowhere. “I'm good with us, for now.” a lick, and Ukyo hissed at the sudden warmth around his nub, the magician’s tongue made his whine sounded louder and louder.

Gen shifted, spreading his knees, trapping Ukyo’s hip beneath him. “We still have plenty of time.”

“I’m stuck here. Get the lube yourself.”

  
  
  


\---

If Gen thought the award venue was pretty grand, then he probably jaw-dropped at how luxurious the Afterparty Gala was. He didn’t know it would be  _ this  _ huge. When he and Ukyo entered the ballroom, they were welcomed with a small piece of cake and a cocktail, along with the sight of the giant yellow chandelier hanging in the middle of the very high ceiling. The bright light illuminated all the corners in the hall, giving the most beautiful sight for this new award winner. The hall looked like a palace, it was such a nice prize to earn after he sacrificed his narcissist ass to the photographers outside.

“How’s the party, M’lady?” Ukyo joked, offering his hand to cling on. Since they already passed the press and cameras to the private celebration Gen didn’t even hesitate to grab the silver-haired man’s forearm and clutch on it. Ukyo giggled, taking Gen to one of the empty dining tables and kissed his knuckles before fleeing to get them a simple (yet very classic and expensive) dinner provided.

  
  


A pair of eyes were watching Ukyo as he picked Gen’s favorite beverages on the big buffet. The stare didn’t appear like a stalker at all, more like admiration and respect.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“Ukyo Saionji-san?”

Ukyo turned around by the call, and he found one of their (re: Gen’s) contender greeting him from behind. It was  _ the _ Nanami Ryusui, who accidentally bumped into him while picking his favorite beef cuisine from the big tray next to them.

“Pleasure to meet you, Nanami-san.” He knew he wasn’t in his place to shoot the breeze with the conglomerate in front of him, especially in the party specially designed for the nominees and award winners only. Who was he in this hall to begin with, but from the sparkle within Ryusui’s hazel eyes and the slight excitement on his eyebrows, he could tell Ryusui was interested to talk to him (he learned how to understand people’s mood by how they look from Gen).

“Going famous tonight, eh? You look very stunning on the sites there.”

Ukyo made a little laugh, starting to become aware again of how his popularity just went uphill as fast as lightning. “Thank you.”

Ryusui took another piece of beef with the tongs he used, and placed it on the top of the vegetables on Ukyo’s plate, with a polite manner. “You should feast as much as you can bear on this graceful night.” Ukyo gave a slight smile at this, thanking Ryusui for the treat but he told him that it was for Gen instead for his own dinner.

“Ah, I see. Nothing to lose for  _ your  _ magician if he eats another chunk of protein, isn’t it?” The blond stressed that part, as if assuming that the two were having something special. Something more than just work partners. Ryusui didn’t mean to indulge, even for a millimeter, but Ukyo got the sign of his curiosity. The silver-haired man nodded.

“Yes, thank you. He won’t mind more protein.” Ukyo answered, “Though he  _ does  _ mind about his weight if he eats more mashed potato, even if he likes it.” he continued, making Ryusui quite impressed.

“You sure know about him a lot.”

“I do, we’ve been friends since forever.” With that comment, Ukyo gave a little hint to what Ryusui had been searching for.  _ He’s gonna hit on Gen after knowing this isn’t he? _

He was already implying the obvious that the two-tone-haired man was currently looking for someone to spend his life with. Then he excused himself to the taller but younger man, after picking another plate for himself and went back to their table.

Ryusui’s glimpse of excitement was clearly seen after he gave that information. And Ukyo smirked.

But he miscalculated, his smile was gone when he noticed Gen was already talking, no, flirting with somebody else on his seat. There weren’t many Japanese people in this room, so Ukyo was sure that other than him, Gen, their butler Francois, Ryusui, there was none other than _that_ scientist. The interpreter knew that his partner was _so into_ younger boys and girls, so he wasn’t surprised that Gen was having fun when Senku talked about something that Gen has zero knowledge about. The wicked green hair that boy had bothered Ukyo though, it looked like the hair was begging for attention.

  
  


“Finished your dinner already, Ishigami-san?” Ukyo served Gen’s dinner and took a new seat on the left side. The red orbs of Senku’s were dilated when he got startled by the sudden presence of the interpreter.

“Oh, did I take your seat? S-sorry.”

“No that’s fine! Don’t worry.” Ukyo sat as he watched the two continue talking. He glanced at how happy Gen was, his smile was bright and refreshing. It had been a long time since Ukyo found Gen really enjoyed an atmosphere of crowded places, and to talk this long with someone he just got to know. Shifting his gaze at Senku, the scientist was as enthusiastic as his friend. Ukyo didn’t even care what they were talking, he heard some rockets and shits mentioned (he bet Gen was just trying as best as he could to go along with the topic) but Ukyo could let out a relaxed exhale as he assumed tonight would be such a great one for his buddy.

  
  


A brush of fingertips stopped him from chewing his chicken soup, he turned to Gen and the two-tone haired man whispered to him. Lips almost making frictions with his earlobe it made Ukyo shudder a bit. “Senku invited me to watch the mini stage there. I’ll be at the front table near the bar, okay?” The interpreter just nodded playfully, eyebrows signaling Gen the obvious.  _ So you’ve caught your fish I suppose _ .

“I’ll get you a drink if I find a nice one.” He ended with a pout and dashed off from Ukyo’s sight, following Senku and made sure his childhood friend was witnessing how he held Senku’s hand. Ukyo catcalled, suddenly wondering what suit Gen would give him as his groomsman after they proposed to each other.

  
  
  


Not even a minute for Ukyo to continue enjoying his dinner, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he found Ryusui, with his empty plate on his other hand and he placed it on the table. The blue eyes of his were scanning right and left, it just made Ukyo shrugged. 

“You’re kind of… late. I’m sorry for that matter.”

“Where’s Gen?”

Ukyo sighed, “As I said, you missed a chance. He’s going with Senku to the bar now.” Ukyo stared upwards to the taller guy beside him, biting his lower lips out of nervousness. Ryusui didn’t show any of his disappointment, but Ukyo could only guess the slight downward movements from the conglomerate’s thick eyebrows was the sign of displeasure. Ryusui continued to watch towards the stage for a few moments before he turned and pulled the chair that Gen had occupied before. He was now sitting next to Ukyo, and the translator only acted politely to him as he should.

“Who said I was going for him?” Ryusui began to study Ukyo's features since he finally got the chance to see the older man closer. There, the look of admire started to show again from his blue eyes. Ukyo knew a hundred percent he was hitting on him but little in his heart was just unsure and tried to get the gold-haired man to spill his real intentions. He was the rich, he could point his finger to the most beautiful woman in the world and he would get her. He could smile on the biggest star and he would make them get laid just with his beauty and wealth. The possibility of him getting interested in a mere translator was even less than tiny.

“I’m sorry?” He questioned.

“Well, I was making sure if  _ you’re _ not dating Asagiri Gen. I suppose you misunderstood my purpose and thought I’m here for the magician?” The owner of Nanami corp’s fingers shifted to seek for Ukyo’s pale wrist. Ukyo let go of his spoon and played along when his skin met the other’s.

Ukyo chuckled, “You’re joking, aren’t you.”

“Desire never lies. It can turn the calm heart into raging what it hid. It makes bravery bloom into honesty. Am I wrong?” he brought Ukyo’s hand close to his face and kissed his knuckles, very gently with his soft and thin lips. Ukyo gulped. This golden-haired man just dared to lower his dignity and self-esteem to flirt with him, a no-one who was only an entertainer’s assistant. He didn’t know what move he should do next, or what words he should blurt out after this, because Ukyo was an introvert himself (unless with Gen and the agency’s crews), but the tempting eyes of Ryusui’s were inviting him to put his bet in the game. Ukyo finally smiled, looking flattered.

“Out of the thousand gorgeous people you can easily choose in this world, you picked me?” he asked. Ryusui chuckled in return, kissing his hand longer than before. Ukyo responded with a sigh, and retreated his hand from the latter to continue eating his cuisine. He might just an ordinary person compared to Gen and Senku, let alone Ryusui the owner of the biggest ship industry, but he wasn’t as easy as they probably thought. The magician had lectured him about cherishing his own value, that he had the right to play hard to get.

Ryusui was taken aback. “I have a feeling you’re gonna refuse.”

“No, you just  _ don’t  _ want to hit on somebody who graduated from English literature.” Ukyo dipped his spoon into the bowl still full of chicken, eyes looking anywhere but Ryusui.

“Haha! I think that’s quite an appeal to me. That is something that caught my interest, to be honest.”  _ This guy is straight out trying to get me laid _ . 

“Now that’s just kind of bullshit you said there. Just say you want to take me.”

“Goodness… Do I look that obvious?” Ryusui laughed, a slight embarrassment to be caught red handed. Both of them realized they were just playing push and pull, so Ryusui wanted to end it with determination and asked Ukyo once more. “So, you’re gonna reject?”

Ukyo giggled lightly, considering his answer for a solid 5 seconds. “Why would I?” he left Ryusui gone slightly redder than before. He could see the other’s ears were twitching from excitement. Ryusui’s next move was done with confidence, his big hand was held out for the other to hold, and Ukyo’s acceptance led them to many, lots of stories ahead.

“Then, shall I escort you to the dance hall?” 

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


Gen woke up from his deep sleep with a little yelp because he felt pokings on his shoulder, and the first thing he saw today was Senku’s face, already looked fresh and a cup of coffee on his left hand. His hair was wet like withered lettuce, not spiky as before, it caught Gen off guard but that wasn’t the important thing he was concerned about.

“Where am I-”

“Still at the hotel. My room. No, we didn’t fuck.” Senku clarified everything before he sipped his hot coffee. “I’m here with my dad. He’s in the kitchen right now and he wants you to have breakfast because when else can he serve breakfast for the world’s infamous magician that just won his first award.”

Gen brought his head to rest on his palms, still couldn’t comprehend what was happening right then. Last time he checked he was ordering drinks from the bar while watching the band performing on the mini stage, exchanging kisses with his new favorite person Senku, spending all night talking about his life with the scientist before he started to feel dizzy.

“Was I drunk?”

“Kind of.” Senku shrugged. “I thought you weren’t, but you began to follow Saionji-san’s dance steps in front of me while chanting cheers for him.” Senku seemed like he had no problem with recalling things, as expected from the genius. “You still answered my questions properly though. You insisted on going to your room because you don’t want to disturb Saionji-san so I brought you here.” he ended it with another shrug.

“Disturbing him? from what?”

Senku raised his eyebrows, his fingers scratching his neck while looking at somewhere else. “He was with Nanami-san, you don’t remember?” Gen choked on his own spit to that response. Of course Ukyo would be going somewhere when he was busy dating the leek-haired scientist at the afterparty.

  
  


“ _ The  _ Nanami Ryusui?!”

_ Now that's breaking news _ . 

  
  


Gen immediately rushed to look for his smartphone that was apparently already beside the bed, charged. Senku noticed the battery was running out and he helped to charge it on the nightstand. He quickly unlocked his phone with face recognition and dialed his best friend. Good thing he was fully clothed so he got up from the bed instantly, prepared to greet Senku’s father. Senku muttered something like ‘ _ take a bath first _ ’ behind him but he was focused more on his call. With the phone on his right hand, he waited. One beep, two beeps…

  
  
  


“... _ Gen? _ ”

“Where are you?”

“ _ Oh I’m… I’m in our room, don’t worry _ . _ ” _

“Is Ryusui there with you?”

_ “Hm, yeah he’s- he’s here. _ ” Gen literally went into dead silence. He waited for Ukyo to tell him more but all he got was no words from the other. The call kept being silent for a nice 10 seconds before Gen heard a faint slap, probably on the forehead.

“ _ Oh God. Gen. I slept with him. _ ”

“PFFT-!” Gen snorted almost too loud that he shut his mouth immediately, afraid Senku’s father would hear him. “Look who’s getting laid first...” Gen whispered before he pursed his lips, holding his explosive laughter behind the door. The newly award-winner did not believe a slightest bit of what happened last night and this morning. He couldn’t wait to clean up, pack his belongings and eat the breakfast Senku’s father had prepared. He couldn’t wait to devour that damn breakfast quickly and dash off returning to his and Ukyo’s room and congratulate him for finally getting his cherry popped with a stranger, or even more, a possible future partner.

  
  
  


  
  


“Thank you so much for the breakfast, Mr.Ishigami Byakuya. I’m really happy to get a chance to eat with you and your son.” The magician lowered his head as a sign of gratitude towards Byakuya who looked very cheerful that morning. Gen could only assume Byakuya might have figured out that he and Senku already spent the night together and developed feelings towards each other. Senku seemed like a filial son and pretty open with his parents, so if Byakuya knew they kissed last night, Gen wouldn’t be too surprised. In fact, Gen felt benefitted to already have Byakuya’s approval if he and Senku decided to commit in an established relationship. Senku nodded slightly beside him, and gave a little bit of squeeze on Gen’s hand. They smiled, silently agreeing to meet again in Japan one day. 

“Now go back to your room. Ukyo is probably worried.” Senku bickered.

“He actually will be happy if he knows I’m seeing someone.” The two-tone haired man grinned while picking up his small bag, bowing once more before he left the room.

  
  
  
  


He frowned when Ukyo told him Nanami Ryusui already left a while ago. Gen jokingly squinted his eyes to send death glares on the same-aged boy before him, before Ukyo pulled him into their room by hooking his arm around Gen’s head. Ukyo explained that he knew Gen would come back to their room as soon as possible since hearing the news from him, so he reasoned with Ryusui and he was relieved the rich guy was easy to cooperate with. Gen pouted in response, pushing him onto the bed once they were both in.

“That’s mean, how can you kick him out like that?!” Gen toppled over him, unbothered to even take off his socks.

“You would do the same if you just had sex and your friend is about to come back."

“Well- yeah.” Gen couldn’t help but to admit it was kind of embarrassing to have your fuckbuddy and your partner in one room, so he brushed that topic off and dove in for a kiss instead. “Anyways, congratulations~ I hope it’s not just a one-time thing?” another kiss landed on Ukyo’s lips, then another, another, Gen just missed his friend too much.

“I gave my number. He already wanted to take me sightseeing to his workplace once we’re back to Japan.” the interpreter hugged him in return, his fingers circling on Gen’s hip curves beneath his shirt. “How about you, Mr. Young-adult seducer?”

“I prefer being called a slut rather than that.”

Ukyo laughed, brushing off Gen’s unmatched hair that blocked his sight to his beautiful face. He could clearly see Gen was being just as happy as him, to finally find a potential partner that liked Gen’s whole self as well. “I think I like him.”

Ukyo acknowledged his feelings with a little nod. “Just as expected.” 

“I didn’t get to taste him more than just kisses. But! I got his father’s approval already. We decided to keep in touch.”

“He actually did? To a trickster bastard like you?”

“Sometimes you just forgot that I’m a physiologist. I could read his face and mind pretty well~” Gen answered, which received a hard pinch on his nose.

Ukyo breathed out, asking if Gen had already taken a bath and the other nodded. The interpreter reached out for his phone on the nightstand and started to read all of Gen’s schedules today. Interviews with several TV stations, one photoshoot for the TIME magazine, and a small-scaled appointment with the event’s management to take care of his award trophy and income. Gen whined but his interpreter once again could prevent him from falling asleep for the nth time that morning.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“Oh, it’s Asagiri Gen with Saionji Ukyo!” People now always cheered for both of their names. The two were like a package, there weren’t any articles, any photos, or any moments when the one was not accompanied by another. Some of Asagiri Gen’s fans even started speculating they were a couple, which Gen only answered jokingly with letting the fans fantasize by themselves. 

After they came back to Japan, Ukyo who was supposed to go back working behind the screen was now kept getting invited too by the interviewers and variety shows. He showed up beside Gen not only for the host to ask him the tips to learn English, but sometimes he was asked about his own life and Gen’s as childhood friends. Ukyo’s fandom got bigger and bigger as Gen’s did, and every time Ukyo checked Gen’s reputation there was always him on the bottom of the title. The magician never became envious, he instead often pushed Ukyo to shine in the middle of the stage to get the interpreter as famous as himself.

Due to their busy schedules once they stepped back to their home country, neither Gen and Ukyo could set an appointment or a simple date with their own crushes. Senku wasn’t that troubled with it, because he also needed time to upgrade his lab and his experiments, while Ryusui once in a while slipped into Ukyo’s free agenda to have a video call together. The magician often slept at Ukyo’s flat when he missed Senku, and Ukyo was always there to help and listen. Gen couldn’t lie, sometimes he wanted to lean his head on Ukyo’s shoulder, telling him how bad he wanted to kiss that science boy again.

“He doesn’t even have time to call you?”

“We still exchange messages once in a while, but since he’s currently working in his lab during this whole month, it’s just hard for him to contact me often.” Gen’s hand sought for Ukyo’s elbow to cling on, and Ukyo obliged. “Because of our distance like this… I kinda… you know… start to imagine if I’m with him.”

Ukyo turned his body to face his friend, he ruffled Gen’s hair slightly. “Just say you start fantasizing doing things with him. You’ve never been this shy whenever you talk about this topic.” Ukyo invited Gen to open up about how he was feeling. They once promised that there was nothing to hide between them anymore. Bitter and sweet, cool or weird, arousing or disgusting, it all would be fully shared with each other. Ukyo’s warm touch started to linger throughout Gen’s shoulder, then to his neck and his cheeks, Gen sighed into the caresses.

“...Yes..” He admitted. “I want to feel him, I want him to claim me.” Gen leaned in to rest his head above the silver haired guy’s chest, and Ukyo replied by wrapping his arms tight around Gen’s back. “I feel like a pervert. He doesn’t seem like a person who considers sex as a relief.”

  
  


“You should get married first. He’s that type of guy.” the manager stroked Gen’s hair softly, luring the other’s hands to circle around his waist. They stayed still for several minutes, Gen enjoying being in Ukyo’s embrace.

“I have an idea.” Ukyo finally said, pulled them apart from each other before crawling to the nightstand, rustling the drawer to find something they both probably needed right now. Gen’s stare lingered at Ukyo’s hands for a while before he averted his eyes to the window of their shared room, looking at the sun that started to drown, leaving beautiful dusk on sight.

  
  


All of those beautiful views were suddenly gone to pitch black and Gen could feel a piece of cloth covering his eyes. Oh.  _ Oh. This is happening, isn’t it? _ Ukyo tightened the handkerchief on the back of Gen’s head, making sure his buddy was not hurt. “Is this fine?”

Gen replied, voice already shaky from the thought of what would happen ahead. “Yeah.. that’s e-enough.” After confirming, Ukyo extended both of his hands so Gen could lay back onto his torso, and the magician got the hint to start playing along. He rested his head on the crook of Ukyo’s neck, nose tracing a thin line throughout Ukyo’s cheek, he needed attention.

  
  


The interpreter’s delicate fingers slowly unbuttoned Gen’s pajamas from behind, and Gen sighed as the cold air suddenly engulfed his upper body. Ukyo muttered beside the other’s face. “Can you… Imagine Senku doing this?”

“Y-yeah…”  _ That’s the purpose of the blindfold.  _ Gen placed his hands on top of Ukyo’s, holding them loose while the other continued revealing more and more of his graceful curves and edges. All the four hands are hovering on Gen’s hipline right now, Ukyo questioned him once more before he went further down.

“Do you want me to stop, Asagiri Gen?”

“No… Senku please-” Gen put pressure on top of Ukyo’s hand, forcing them a little bit to slip in beneath his sweatpants and undergarment. “Senku…” He kept writhing and sighing pleas.

  
  


“Do you want me to make love with you?” Ukyo shifted his seat so his lips could meet Gen’s, and he whispered quite loudly between their crashing mouths and teeth.

“Y-yes..”

“Beg for it. Say my name.”

Gen couldn’t resist the temptation and brought their hands to start pounding on his member under his pants. Ukyo’s other hand retreated, only to pull down and set Gen’s cock free on its glory. Ukyo smirked on how the magician was already standing so tall between his legs, his tip already wet and started to leak precum.

“Senku please- fill me- I need you.”

“As you wish, my dear magician.”

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


Ukyo was in the office undergoing a small meeting with their boss to negotiate a joint project with several sponsors. His boss suggested that maybe Gen could promote several products in one of his videos. Which Ukyo slightly disagreed to, because he knew Gen would reject the offer. Not long after, when they were talking about Gen's reputation this month, his friend called from the salon to tell him some good news.

  
  


_ "Ukyo-chan, I'm not busy this Saturday right?" _

"I don't think so," Ukyo confirmed while checking the schedule board that was stuck to the right of the meeting room. "There's only a photoshoot schedule for a new gallery in your site, but if you want to move that we can always arrange it. Your site update can still wait."

_ "Great!" _ Ukyo could hear Gen jumping happily from the short answer. Ukyo teased him back with a little chuckle of laughter. "Is there good news that I should know about?"

" _ Senku asked me to meet and watch a movie together. He’s free this weekend _ ." Gen's voice softened behind the telephone. He sounded so excited but he had to keep the tone down since he was with many people around.

"My beloved best friend is now on a date. I have forgotten we both have been single all this time." Ukyo nodded slowly as his boss dismissed the meeting, he slipped his cellphone between his cheek and shoulder as he cleared the documents to be brought back to his desk.

“ _ That’s just because we’re too comfortable around each other _ .” Gen giggled, admitting that their relationship as friends with benefits sometimes felt even more than the newlyweds’. Something in Gen’s mind that he was concerned about his best friend, though. There was a bit of a wedge in the magician’s heart, he didn’t want himself to have fun with his partner-to-be without knowing whether Ukyo could spend his time with someone he loved. That led Gen to finally ask his interpreter,

“ _ How about you and Ryusui? Are things going towards what we wanted? _ ”

Ukyo let out a relaxed sigh onto the phone. “Probably? We’ve been on several outings now. He always makes me have a sleepover at his mansion, to be honest.” Ukyo ended with a little laugh that made Gen widened his already round eyes.

  
  


“Always _?! How many times have you slept with him hmm? You seem to enjoy it so much _ .” the magician teased, couldn’t help his feet start to wriggle out of happiness. He could squeal again if he wasn’t in the salon right then. Ukyo tch-ed before he toned down his voice a bit quieter and slower than before. He confirmed that they slept together for almost once or twice a week and Gen screeched quietly to that reply. He hoped these things would lead them both to finally find love and live their happy lives with their partners, or even husbands, one day.

“ _ Make me your best groomsmen when you get married to him, will you? _ ”

“As long as you do the same at your wedding party.” The call ended with Gen whistling playfully and their shared laughs.

  
  
  


Little did Gen know Ukyo and his boyfriend (or not), had never even exchanged the sacred three words between them.

  
  



	2. Exist for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two years of relationship doesn't guarantee their futures. Who was supposed to be the person for Gen to lean on, the magician couldn't even figure it out by himself despite his title as the expert of minds and emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a pretty newly released song that fits perfectly with the story's mood and settings, that's why I made it as the title, Exist for Love by AURORA

It had been 2 years since Senku and Gen started dating, and a month more for Ukyo and Ryusui’s frequent dates and nights together. Time flew faster than Gen could ever imagine, last time he remembered was when both of them met their partners at the glorious event overseas, when the magician got his first-ever award and Ukyo got recognition as he deserved. He remembered when Senku first approached him at the dinner table to ask ‘Do you like using science in your magic?’ and he followed the flow of their conversation until they exchanged kisses and forgot the time. Ukyo dressed up so godly neat as a translator that he attracted the attention of the Nanami corporation’s heir, and immediately spent their first intercourse that turned into more.

Gen, Ukyo, his manager and his agency had planned more and more projects because of his popularity, they even had a series of 12 episodes proposal containing debunking magic myths and a number of new tricks belonging to the now-world class magician himself. They had already negotiated a plan to work with  _ YouTube Premium _ to increase revenue, but this big project was still in the polishing stage. There was no shooting schedule yet, there hadn't been a big meeting so Gen could relax and chill lately. He was actually happy to have plenty of time for Senku. The secret dating plan always worked because Senku was too smart to make a 'guerrilla dating strategy'. Despite being so whipped over Senku and his job, he never forgot to always check his social media, to see his fans miss him, to see fans go crazy over him and his handsome interpreter on twitter and  _ instagram _ .

Gen was currently in Ukyo's room borrowing his personal space (and clothes). Both of them had their own flats which were kind of far from each other, making them less often to meet and he sometimes missed his interpreter in his free time. That didn't matter though, they still met at the agency building for business.

Ukyo was now having an online reunion with his alma mater friends who now had their own respective jobs abroad. Gen looked at Ukyo from a distance while changing clothes with unnecessary giggles at him. He was going out on a date again with Senku today, and he had already warned Ukyo that he would have another sleepover at Senku's house tonight. Ukyo answered by gently nudging Gen's stomach and praying for Senku to step up his game and finally propose to him and ask his dad formally to marry the magician.

"Ukyo-chan, I'm going~"

Ukyo turned off the mic for a moment and waved his hand at Gen. "Don't be too rough tonight, who knows Senku will take you to his father. You might wobble when you meet Byakuya-san and embarrass yourself.”

“Shut it Ukyo-chan, I know my manners.” Gen teased, grinning stupidly before he closed the door.

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“Great! I should excuse myself first then. I got some stuff to do.” Ukyo pointed his thumbs to the pile of papers on his working desk behind him, rotating his chair a bit to give space for his colleagues to see. The interpreter was striving himself to compress all of his deadlines into this day because he actually had another plan after finishing his data merge with the marketing team’s and proofreading a proposal for his magician’s new commercial shoot. The other ‘plan’ of course, was definitely with his lovely brat Ryusui. It had been a week since they parted, Ryusui had to go to another city to check up one of Nanami’s branch offices.

“ _ Don’t be so hard on yourself, little bean. You’re such a workaholic piece of cupcake _ .” Ukyo didn’t even have to glance at his screen because only Stanley could talk flirty to him amongst his 12 friends on this online reunion. He giggled at Stanley’s forced swings on his talking tone.

“Asagiri Gen is a busy bastard. I feel like a nanny taking care of a child, but I like being in charge every time.” the interpreter picked a pen from his surroundings as if he was preparing to work immediately. He bid his goodbye to be the first person logging out and cackled when he saw a millisecond of Stanley giving a flying kiss before he exited the app.

  
  
  


Three hours of writing on papers and typing, saving files to be sent to the CEO made Ukyo let out a long sigh, too exhausted to even go to the bathroom. He felt like his bones were cracking and crumbling soon, but he had not finished his schedule today. After those sweats rolling on Ukyo’s temples, even if it made him tired, he beamed when he got a call with a default ringtone just at the right timing. He received the call with the speaker so he could listen to Ryusui flirting towards him for the nth time while cleaning up his work desk.

_ “When are you arriving?” _

“Soon, soon. I’m tidying up my stuff first.”

_ “Good~! Me and my butlers already prepared a very elegant cuisine for you to enjoy tonight. Make sure you dress well underneath.”  _ Ryusui sounded as excited as Ukyo was. Both of them knew their night “schedules”, which made Ukyo laugh in response. He quickly got rid of his light blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants while the call was still ongoing, making the sounds of the fabric getting thrown and the thud of his closet door opening was heard by the gold-haired man on the other side. He could confirm immediately because his younger partner just giggled right after the closet door’s loud bang (out of excitement) echoed in his room.

Not long after he finally chose a plain ribbon choker with the same color shade as his simple blue thigh straps, he peeked at the phone and realized the call was ended. Covering himself with black cotton trousers and hoodie, Ukyo rushed off jogging to the train station with desire pulling him into Ryusui’s embrace.

The first thing Ukyo discovered when one of the spoiled boy's servants invited him in was not the scene he normally witnessed. Usually the living room of the Nanami corp’s heir didn't have a lot of knick-knacks, and the atmosphere felt like nobody inhabited there (because only Ryusui and his servants lived in this house, both of his parents were abroad). But today, all the pads on his desk were upgraded into neat tablecloths, and it seemed like Ryusui bought a new sofa to show off his wealth to the interpreter. The foods that expert chefs usually put on the dining table were now served on a low table in the middle of the enormous living room. Out of curiosity Ukyo looked around right and left to find out if Ryusui was hiding for a surprise, but he flinched when the said man walked slowly from the kitchen with a bottle of wine that looked classy rather than merely shocking him from the back of his shoulder.

"For my prince. I deliberately ordered this import from Ireland. Want to try it?" The clothing that Ryusui wore was so chic and he looked so much more handsome than the usual charming him, but his character was still very cheesy and flirty. The clothes that looked cool were not in sync with Ryusui's smiling face that was so warm, Ukyo had to laugh at that.

“Of course you will laugh. I predicted it, haha! You’re easy to read, Ukyo.” Ryusui walked over and immediately kissed the forehead of the silver-haired man in front of him. He gave the wine bottle at him while smirking. “But you didn't expect this new appearance of my home, right?”

"What was in your mind making you redecorated all of this huh? This is weird coming out from a spoiled brat like you." Ukyo walked to follow Ryusui who had turned to approach the living room table. His hand slid between Ryusui's elbow and waist, hugged him slowly, teasingly circling his fingers on him.

Ryusui responded to the embrace with his body bent down and giving another kiss, this time on Ukyo's cheeks that had turned red because of his awkward but romantic act before. “I only want to reminisce about your most precious time.” he answered gently.

Ukyo was a little stunned and confused about the answer he gave. Remembering... by eating together in the living room in front of a low table? Ukyo could only speculate that Ryusui wanted to please his heart, who really missed his past memories. This was not an unfamiliar thing for Ukyo, he and Ryusui knew that, one hundred percent. Because he once told Ryusui about the wonderful times Ukyo had with Gen before the magician became a major topic in the world. Long before they began to be busy working in front and backstage. The unforgettable days when the two of them were still living modestly in a shared apartment, sitting cross-legged on the floor and eating ramen on a wooden table that was almost as tall as a kotatsu while sharing the warmth between the silent night. He missed those times.

No, he probably just missed Gen.

“I know you want to enjoy those times again, even in just a minute. I want to make it happen, because I saw your desire. You were about to cry back then.” Ryusui leaned in, again, literally latching his lips on Ukyo’s crown. The way Ryusui understood him so well, the way Ryusui accepted what they were right now with a lot of uncertainty in their relationship and gave attention to Ukyo’s longing instead, it made him sob quietly, tears leaving wet stains on Ryusui's shirt.

“Look mom! I made a man cry again!” Ryusui bantered amusingly, Ukyo snorted between his cries making Ryusui tickle him in return. The bigger man hooked both of his arms around Ukyo’s waist very suddenly, and the other knew it by heart what he was going to do. He made a little jump so Ryusui could catch both of his thighs. Ryusui carried him like a toddler, fingers gripped tight on both of Ukyo’s butt while they connected their foreheads, sharing quick kisses in between.

  
  


“If only we’re in love with each other, we’d be married already, Ryusui.” Licking on Ryusui’s last bit of his cherry flavored taste on his lips, Ukyo gave an affirmation to the other’s fervor.

  
  
  
  
  


The foods were long digested on their intestines as Ryusui hovered, breathing warm exhales throughout Ukyo’s curves and dents between his hip line and crotch. The outer attire they wore were totally forgotten on the carpet, Ryusui had to resist his temptation to rip the older’s whole trouser to prevent damaging the lingerie underneath. Ryusui’s nails digging on Ukyo’s inner thighs while his other thumb slipped beneath the strap, hooking and pulling it to get a full view of the soft, milky thigh in front of him. Ukyo whimpered slightly and maintained his composure to not get too excited because they both knew, this already happened a thousand times and Ukyo was too embarrassed to admit that he still loved it until this second.

“Don’t hold back prince~ I know you’re struggling.” Ryusui leaned in to peck the tip of his cock under the same dark blue lacy underwear. The room was probably too dark for Ryusui to see the darkened stain, but his lips felt wet and thick after kissing Ukyo’s bulge, knowing he already leaked down there. “Ryusui.. Please..” The faint light from the nightstand reflected the movement of his hand, Ukyo was throwing his whole arm to cover his eyes.

He seemed wasting his own time before eating the man trapped under him, but Ryusui wanted to make sure Ukyo hissed and enjoyed how slowly Ryusui pulled down his underwear, his cock standing up slowly while Ryusui got rid of the fabric. Ukyo clenched his first, his toes, his hole to resist the every bit of wail piling up needing to be breathed out but he couldn’t keep it for long when the bigger man immediately engulfed his dick whole that Ukyo could feel his tip just bumped on Ryusui’s throat. He groaned, loud, panting and chanting Ryusui’s name like a prayer and a curse at the same time, fingers gripping on the golden strands of hair out of frustration and need.

  
  


.

“Ah- Senku-chan- !!!” Senku would never go all the way while having intimate times with the magician, but for Gen he could do anything beside it to pleasure him. Countless orgasms he voluntarily gave throughout their long lasting, 2 years of relationship, and Gen never complained to Senku’s consent about how they could never enter a wilder territory before they got married. To him, even a heckin’ blowjob from his boyfriend already sent him to the seventh heaven. And Senku was about to do it again, miles apart from where Gen’s interpreter had sex with his own partner.

“Must be funny if Saionji-san is having his dick pumped too out there at the same time, huh?” Senku chuckled while having his hand lazily stroking Gen’s shaft, the other tried to laugh but only trembled breath came out instead. “You- you really think of someone else-  _ ahn-  _ while jerking me~?” An attempt to be witty just made but it didn’t budge Senku from what he was doing.

“Nah, I just wondered.” Senku’s whole body bent down for his mouth to reach the tip, his tongue sliding on the bottom surface of Gen’s dick unhurriedly. Gen almost brought his thighs closing up but no, Senku’s hands were quicker to get a grip on his knees and kept them spread apart. Gen totally changed from being flirty to weeping mess in a second. Senku always succeeded doing it, he was a man with an almost 100% success rate after all. That fact applied too when Senku did calculations inside his big sexy brain of how long Gen would hold his orgasm. The way Senku muttered “Now.” just right before Gen spurted out his cum was scarily and sexily accurate, it felt like Senku could always control the magician’s wave of arousal.

  
  


.

  
  


“Gen?”

“Yes, Senku-chan?” Gen tried really hard to lift his eyelids up just to look at the guilty stare on Senku. His sight was blurry because of the exhausting three rounds of blowjob sessions before, but his ears and his instinct could tell something was wrong, judging by how unusual Senku hugged his waist now compared to the other nights they had spent together, on the heavy weight of doubts Senku had in his voice he just blurted out.

He waited. But Senku couldn’t continue, he just sighed beside him. The breath he let out was getting warmer. Gen could feel his own heartbeat went rapid.

“So, Byakuya and I-” Senku gave himself the courage to speak up. “Two weeks ago we- we were accepted to be a part of JAXA’s space research, merging with UKSA and NASA.” He continued, fingers circling on Gen’s waist.

“Abroad?”

“Yes.” Senku clarified. Gen took a long breath. He knew where this conversation was going.

“You-You still can contact me, right.” Gen brought the back of his palm to keep his mouth from trembling, and his other hand and fingers were tapping uneasily on his own stomach.

“Unfortunately,” The magician let out a long sigh before Senku even finished his own sentence, “I can’t. Six years.” Senku made his explanation short and clear. 

  
  


Six years.

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  


Ukyo was startled by the faint knocking on the door. It almost seemed like Ryusui’s butler knew only Ukyo could be awake just by the low sound of disturbance. Peeling off Ryusui’s firm hold on his waist, he tiptoed across their room, not even bothered to put underwear before his trousers and hoodie because the room was too dark. When he opened the door slightly, one of Ryusui’s butlers was right in front of him, bowing a little bit out of respect and sorry for intruding on his rest time.

“There was someone expecting you. He’s at the living room waiting for your presence, Saionji-sama.” She whispered. The notice got Ukyo taken aback but he slid through the door to come out after putting on his slippers nonetheless. He thanked the old lady by bowing even lower than she did and rushed to the said room.

The only thing he saw, and he immediately noticed, was the two-colored strands of hair sticking out from the head of the sofa as Gen was leaning completely to the chair. Ukyo walked hastily to find his best friend still dressed so tidily but not his face. Drenched in sweat, eyeliners mixed with his tears, Gen was in a total pain right then.

“Gen..? It’s 11 pm.” Ukyo knew well that it was just an unnecessary babble in the midst of agony. Despite that, Ukyo unconsciously crouched and brought his palms to cup Gen's face, worried. “Why are you here?”

“We broke up.”

Ukyo’s stare was stunned. He probably even forgot how to blink. “Excuse me?”

“Senku-chan and I.”

It became an automatic reflex for the interpreter to slowly pull his best friend into his hold and force Gen’s forehead to bury on his shoulder everytime Gen was in his deepest slump. That almost always worked to stop the magician’s tears even before it pooled on his eyes. Gen’s temple bumped onto Ukyo’s collarbone in a matter of seconds, Ukyo’s slim fingers started caressing the two shades of Gen’s hair while he sighed.

“H-how..?”

“He had to prioritize his project.” Gen mumbled against Ukyo’s hoodie, his own arms creeping to squeeze himself deeper into his best friend’s hold. “It's confidential research. He had to cut all contacts to every person outside his family.” It was a very logical reason but it hurt Ukyo even more knowing that the man who was supposed to cherish his best friend’s life just chose a project over his own love that he once promised to take care of. He witnessed it in front of his eyes, when Senku came to Gen’s apartment with a bouquet of Black Nightshades and approached Gen after he came home from the shooting session just to say those words and confessed to the magician in private. He even just broke his own assurance to bring Gen to his father really, really soon. Ukyo thought their marriage felt like just a week away, seeing them being so comfortable in each other’s presence.

“He could just marry you.”

Gen sniffed, “I suggested that, we can become a family. But he stepped back…”

“So he wasn’t serious with you after all.” Ukyo sighed, hands hadn’t stopped from caressing the soft hair of Gen’s. The magician didn’t even cry anymore, he just sat there in silence, head hidden within Ukyo’s embrace, Ukyo could only assume he already dried out all of his tears on his way here.

“I’m gonna talk to the director about the upcoming busking schedules you’ll have next week. Postponing it shouldn’t be a problem, it’ll be a surprise mini tour after all. Take your time to heal, okay?”

“Only if you’re with me.” Gen demanded, his fingers clutching on Ukyo’s hoodie to make sure he would stay.

Ukyo kissed his childhood friend’s crown, reassuring him. “I’ll always be here.”

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


The infamous magician was back to his own schedules after almost two months taking a break from the media. While still coping his feelings from breaking up with Senku, he sometimes just tweeted without attaching any photos wishing everybody to have a good day, and many of his fans started speculating things on him because he wasn’t the cheerful Asagiri Gen they knew. Most of them were suspicious if Gen was dating (which in fact, he was in the opposite state), or if Gen was preparing a huge surprise, maybe like another worldwide tour or an annual fan meeting like he usually did. He could only scroll and observe the minor, inner fan wars between them because the other half kept insisting on Gen’s dating rumors and told them to shut up & respect his privacy. Gen was living in Ukyo’s apartment throughout his breakdown after he thanked Ryusui for his kindness to not mind meeting Ukyo less often, since Ukyo had to take care on both of them for an uncertain period of time.

His first shoot was going to be a light one on a quite known comedic talk show with many artists involved. Shishio Tsukasa was also invited, and he jokingly said he just accepted the offer because he currently had nothing to do in his house. The audiences didn’t even expect the humorous side of the Japan’s #1 fighter. Even Chrome (another guest who came with them), the youtuber who was currently trending because of his angelic singing voice, didn’t predict the cold Tsukasa could be this funny. Tsukasa rarely went to comedy talk shows after all, it was time to show his hidden talent.

Tetsuken, one of the two MCs, shifted their seat towards the magician after making fun of their own script, saying it was useless because the show’s cast like Taiju and Yo kept having accidental skits that made him forget what to say. But Gen was totally distracted when he asked what he was up to when he took a break for those two months. He was looking for Ukyo. 

“Eh?? I’m.. uh..” His fingers went right onto his nape, scratching his roots of hair unnecessarily. The second MC nagged jokingly on how Tetsuken neglected his script made Gen become awkward answering the questions.

“But for real! Like what did you do these two months, you took a break from your youtube channel as well right?”

“Oh! Yes! I enjoyed my “break”. Let’s just say it's a holiday, Tetsu-chan.” Gen giggled, raised his torso for a more comfortable position, while his eyes couldn’t stop stealing glances to the crews in front of the stage they were on. When he found Ukyo sitting behind the cameraman while reading scripts with his usual specs on his pretty nose, he sighed in relief, continuing from where he stopped talking. “My agency was actually moving to another main building so the studio set that I usually had to record my weekly magic show is currently a whole mess, haha.” which was just an excuse he tried to make up. Not fully a lie, though, his set on Empire Production’s building was indeed a mess for renovation.

  
  


Come to think of it, the last time Ukyo appeared on TV was more than a year ago. When Ukyo was on his sudden peak of fame, every media that invited Gen for interviews always invited Ukyo as well. However, over time, he was not the main topic of conversation anymore. Gen anticipated that, they both knew that Ukyo was not a star whose main job was in front of the camera being a public figure, an artist like Gen. But the two months he spent living with Ukyo again were the best two months Gen had ever experienced, because he was re-bonding with Ukyo after often forgetting each other due to work and their relationships during the past two years. So when he returned to his original activities without being accompanied by Ukyo, he felt empty.

  
  


The rest of the talk show was full of Gen trying to mention Ukyo’s name in every answer he blabbered. Tsukasa even asked how was Ukyo these days because Gen couldn’t stop saying his name and Tsukasa probably noticed. Gen was taken aback, but he replied with a very neutral comment, explaining Ukyo was still really close to him and giving him food despite his busy tasks as his manager and interpreter at the same time.

“He sounds like your husband already, Gen!” The MC gasped, “Perhaps Ukyo is your boyfriend all this time?!” He joked and all of them laughed, Gen tried to burst out laughing as well to break the ice, but his gaze flashed towards Ukyo and he saw him getting tense, he could read it all just from Ukyo’s nervous face that he was caught off guard, thinking something that he shouldn’t have.

  
  


_ What are you trying to hide, Ukyo-chan? _

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


“Waah Ukyo-chan, finally!! Last busking stage ended~!” Ukyo gave him a small towel and mini fan for him to wipe his sweats, tired from how burning the weather was when he did his last mini stage at Yoyogi. The fangirls and crowd helped him to stay hyped up but they didn’t reduce the overwhelming heat in the middle of noon at all. Today’s busking went really smooth, though, as Gen even attracted some elderly that passed by the park. He was very happy with that.

“Fantastic job, master.” Ukyo giggled, helping him to wipe the pooled sweats on his neck. Their faces were pretty close at that time so Gen stole a quick kiss on Ukyo’s soft lips.

“I  _ am  _ antastic-fay..” He whispered, then landed another peck on his friend. “I miss kissing you.”

Ukyo tried his best to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks but Gen quickly noticed. He just made it worse by cupping Ukyo’s squishy face, bringing their faces close just to give bird kisses until his interpreter got annoyed. But Ukyo sat still, receiving and enjoying every contact their lips made. Maybe the heat set their mood to continue.

“We’re in the car, they can see us.” Ukyo said, but he didn’t lean back at all. Gen could feel his smile against his lips.

“Fuck that. Don’t you miss us having.. this?” Ukyo had to let out a slight moan when he felt Gen shoved his hand abruptly under his thin vest and shirt, reaching on his hardening nub just to flick it with tease. They did live together again in those two months, but very little of skin-on-skin touches because Ukyo knew Gen was pretty sensitive about any intimate contact after his break up.

“I- I miss that. But...” The silver-haired man sighed right onto the crook of Gen’s neck, getting a chance to nibble it while Gen was having it exposed.

The foreplay didn’t last long as Ukyo pulled back first (Gen was quite disappointed in that because he was really craving for public sex) and immediately fixed up his attire.

“Later. I had to attend a meeting after this, I can’t just meet Jasper while looking like sex.” Ukyo rejected with his grin, the magician knew his fuckbuddy always kept his promise but Gen could see that Ukyo was completely crumbling down, face red out of embarrassment and that was totally different than he usually was.

“Meanie.” Gen brushed off his suspicion and leaned back to his seat. “Drop me at the mall then. I want to buy new shoes just because~” Gen giggled and got his hair ruffled in return as Ukyo told him to stay safe while shopping later. Just right when Ukyo accelerated their car the magician was startled at the sudden vibrate notification from his phone.

  
  


Gen’s eyebrows almost furrowed into one when he noticed who just messaged him with an unknown number. But he was quite dazed when he read what the message contained. He turned his glance to Ukyo, “It’s—” _Wait. If he suddenly messaged me first, then…_

  
  


_ ‘I’m at Yoyogi too. Can we meet? _

_ -Nanami.’ _

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


He didn’t have to walk far from the mall nearby, Ryusui had called him right after Gen gave him a notice that Ukyo already left with his car. They settled their appointment at a library cafe just right next to the massive shopping center. Gen gulped, he walked in a hurry to find the other man he was searching for and found Ryusui was sitting cross-legged with his… very luxurious coat and boots. The magician pulled up his mask to cover his face, slipping his half silver hair and tucking it into his winter beret, before stepping towards the table Ryusui had already occupied for both of them.

“My pleasure to meet you. Did I bother your moment?” Ryusui opened their conversation with extravagant greetings, like he always did.

“Totally fine. I already told Ukyo that I wanted to go here even before you messaged me.” Gen lowered his voice while pulling his seat, hiding himself in case there were any people who recognized him. “What brought you here?”

“How was Senku?”

“ _ Huh?! _ ” Ryusui couldn’t see his face clearly but he could already guess Gen winced at that name. “Last time I contacted him he’s already packaging his belongings. He’ll depart next month.” Gen’s voice sounded bothered and he completely didn’t want to see Ryusui’s face right then.

“And Ukyo? How was he?” Gen grimaced under that piece of clothing, he started to get annoyed and wanted the Nanami’s heir in front of him to just go to the point.

“He’s fine. A little weird, to be honest.”

Ryusui stopped and turned his head to the waitress that just came to bring both of them iced coffee. His manners always attached to his own soul, he even smirked slightly at the waitress like asking if she wanted his phone number. Then while handing one glass to the magician, he sipped another one for himself. “Weird?”

“Hm.” Gen replied, his tone completely unimpressed. “He seems like he's keeping distance with me.”

“Like he was hiding something?”

“Yeah.” Gen answered almost instantly, he didn’t even think first before agreeing with him. That comment drove both of them to a silence. Call him a mentalist, but right then his mind and body were totally exhausted that he didn’t care to observe and analyze their conversation.. But what Gen knew for sure was he just accidentally gave a green light for Ryusui to reveal.. something. Gen could perceive Ryusui was just figuring out how to put his thoughts into words.

“I guess that makes sense. I mean.. You just broke up recently.” Ryusui started. “And he didn’t want to get indulged into your current emotion state.”

“What do you mean he didn’t want to indulge? He completely did! Ukyo-chan accompanied me through my whole slump. He helped me cope with my breakdowns.” Gen clenched his fist, tapping his sole to the ground, itching to jab his finger directly at Ryusui’s chest. “You’re jealous that you couldn’t fuck him for two months because of me? Or you felt bad for Ukyo-chan because he had to sacrifice his time and happiness with you just to help this crybaby ass? What are you trying to talk about, Ryusui?”

“I didn’t even imply that I’m jealous! Please. Gen. Calm down.” He soothed the magician.“I just want to say… Be grateful to have a friend like him. He was there trying his best to make you happy, Gen.” another sip of his ice coffee, Ryusui began tapping his fingers on the table. He was unsure how to continue. “Make  _ you _ happy.” he repeated, stressing it to emphasize the whole meaning of what he just said.

  
  


And guess what, as a psychologist, Gen could catch all of the hints in Ryusui’s words and intonation in a matter of seconds.

  
  


“And yes, he did sacrifice his happiness to achieve that.” Ryusui might seem like a childish person, his behavior was completely unlike an adult at all, but Ryusui was  _ the _ generous. He understood the feeling of being poor within his wealth, he understood how pain felt in between his delight. Everyone knew that, and that was why Ukyo was brave enough to completely open himself to the man in front of Gen.

“Are you serious, Ryusui-chan?”

“Well!! Let me just um.. Since it’s been more than three months, you have all the rights to know.” Ryusui was back to his normal attitude, being all cheerful and smiley. “It was supposed to be a one-time thing between me and Ukyo back then. We did like each other but that’s all. Well.. probably just sexual tensions.” Ryusui sheepishly scratched his nape in front of the magician. “He told me that he was too attached to you. He felt really guilty if we became boyfriends while he’s still having sex with you, but then you accepted Senku’s confession.”

“I tried to persuade him to move on because he realized it himself that he had no chance to bring your friendship back like how it used to once you’ve dated Senku. I succeeded in making Ukyo try, but he just couldn’t. His mind kept coming back to you. All I could do after those failed attempts was to assure him that I was here to help every time. Thus our constant appointments got more frequent because he was really missing being touched.” Ryusui bit his nails, his voice was getting quieter word by word. “And I enjoyed the private sessions with him as well, we just agreed to continue.”

  
  


“Then you broke up. I don’t have to explain it anymore, you know how he felt — ” Gen had to stop Ryusui because he had to process what the fuck was going on, it was all mess inside his head. He brought his head resting on his palms, elbows on the table, he looked down and suddenly felt his chest very heavy. How could a mentalist, a world-class magician like him that could read people’s mind, lies, and emotions just get fooled with a man that was literally beside him for forever? How could he, Asagiri Gen, out of all Ukyo’s close friends and acquaintances, was the blindest person towards his feelings and even hurt him? He cried for Senku, he cried for someone who left him, but did he ever cry for Ukyo knowing he had to carry all the doubled pain himself? His heart hurt, Gen had to clench his shirt to prevent crying in public. 

  
  


_ Sometimes, the thing that you seek all this time just sits right in front of you. _

  
  


“The point is… He still loves you. And I’m saying this because I’m sure you do, too, and you can make a change from both  _ your  _ and  _ his  _ dilemma.” Ryusui took Gen’s left wrist and gave him a firm hold, swinging it up and down to make him convinced. “He’s a coward, you know that right?”

  
  


Gen sniffed, he didn’t cry hard but the tears were all covering his eyes already. He looked at their joined hands and finally put his other hand on top of Ryusui’s.

  
  


“Yes.., yes he is..”

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


The meeting ended really quicker than Ukyo expected. To be honest, Ukyo already prepared a light outfit too to have a sleepover in the office. Turned out Jasper and their CEO was just making sure and re-reading all of the new incoming proposals for Gen’s sponsor for his next tour, and Ukyo was stunned that most of the proposals were the big brands that they really hoped to have a cooperation with. Even Nanami corp just sent an email notice for a new proposal to them. They didn’t want to be petty and selective, they still had to rule out some of the proposals because there were too many, but the choices weren’t that hard to pick so all of them could sleep early tonight.

Ukyo just took a shower and changed his nightfit as he heard the beeps from outside, Gen was coming home earlier too and he was lowkey happy with it. They both could rest until tomorrow’s dawn, or even longer because they both didn’t have any more tasks to do in the meantime.

Gen took off his sneakers and saw Ukyo lazily go to his bedroom. His heartbeat went faster and faster because he wasn’t sure what move to make, but he just followed his heart and reflexes to follow his friend. His guardian. His soulmate, his love. Dropping his small backpack and his newly bought shoes silently, he pushed the doorknob slowly because Ukyo didn’t bother to close their currently shared apartment anyways.

Ukyo looked back to see Gen standing still in his sight and he felt there was something wrong with the magician. Gen looked pretty tired and it didn’t look like he was exhausted from his busking and shopping.

  
  


“Want to take a shower?” Ukyo said, trying not to make the distance between them went awkward.

“Was that true..? What Ryusui said?”

“...What?” Ukyo shrugged slightly. “What was Ryusui saying to…”  _ Oh.. fuck _ . He figured it out.

Ukyo lowered his head slowly, his eyes aching to merely see his friend in front of him. He could not even blink because he was holding back his tears that suddenly formed in the corner of his bright green orbs. He had never once thought that the time would come when Gen found out all these things, when all the feelings that had been buried in his heart got revealed. Ukyo's hands balled into fists, squeezing the edges of the bottom of his gray sweater, and he was silent, thousand words couldn’t be said in front of his childhood friend.

"You never told me." Gen's voice was hoarse and Ukyo's oversensitive ears could hear his footsteps approaching even though he had taken off his shoes and walked with his socks on the slippery wooden floor. The interpreter did not dare to go against his words, what else could he hide?

"You said we shouldn't keep each other secrets." the magician began to invade Ukyo's personal space in his room. Ukyo froze when Gen's slender fingers grabbed his shoulder, he snapped his head and finally dared himself to look at Gen in the eye.

"Gen, I ..."

Gen grabbed Ukyo's collar but the other wasn’t prepared for that sudden act. He was startled to Gen pushing him, his hands trying to stop and hold a grip on his nightstand but it was too late. Making them both fall down, their foreheads colliding in the process. A thud was heard and Gen immediately supported his body over Ukyo with both elbows. Ukyo felt his cheek wet from drips of water, and his eyes glazed when he saw Gen was as messed up as him. Gen's forehead winced, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes tightly closed as tears continued to flood his face, and Gen's nose was red. Very red. He wanted to kiss the tip of that nose so Gen could calm down but he couldn't. Ukyo did not want to add any burden for the sake of the magician. He had sinned for making Gen feel guilty and sorry.

"Gen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…” He sighed. “I only told Ryusui about this. I didn't know all this would happen. I didn't want to confuse you." The silver-haired man raised his hand from outside Gen's lock and tried to stroke his friend's shoulder. "I'm already too happy to see you cherish your moments with Senku, being comfortable with him, talking about your marriage excitedly."

“Then he dumped you. I really got sickened because of that. I wanted to fix you right away, telling you the truth, but I know that was a rushed decision. That would upset you even more.” Ukyo stated, his grip tightened. “Ryusui was trying to help me forget. But I can’t.”

"So you tried to deny your feeling towards me by fucking Ryusui?! How selfish are you?"

"Ryusui is where I vent my feelings. So am I to him. We had agreed on this." a blink, two blinks caused drops of that salty water rolling from his eyes. “He.. he was actually the one who suggested that.” Both of their tears were mixed in Ukyo's right cheek and he didn't care any millimeter about it.

“But I… I thought you two were dating…”

Ukyo pursed his lips, thinking. “No,” a slight whisper, “No strings attached. Ryusui must’ve warned you too about that, didn’t he?”

"You bastard." Gen clenched his fist and hit Ukyo's collarbones, several times until he was exhausted from crying. He sighed and he dropped down, his chest crashing Ukyo's, and finally sobbed beside Ukyo's ear.

“Ukyo-chan…”

“I’m sorry.” that was all Ukyo could say right then. They stayed still until Ukyo had lost track of the time, his eyes became blurry. But it wasn’t long before Gen rose up from the interpreter’s figure, his delicate fingers reaching Ukyo’s cheek.

  
  


“Do you still love me?” he bawled, the words coming out from his lips were almost unclear, inaudible, he was too busy having his breath hitched. “Please.. Please say you love me..”

  
  


Feeling like about to explode, Ukyo wrapped his arms instantly around the broken person above him, bringing both of their bodies to connect. The magician groaned, cried loudly as he was pulled tight into his embrace, they finally poured their honest feelings towards each other.

“I love you, Gen. I love you. I love you, I can’t say this enough.” Ukyo’s voice was muffled on Gen’s shoulder as they both cried in joy, leaving the dusk once again became the silent witness of their friendship, and more,  _ love _ .

  
  


“I love you too. All this time.” Gen finally confessed, accepting how dumb he was.

  
  


“I feel like I’m home, Ukyo-chan.”

  
  


“Welcome home.” 

  
  


“...”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“Ukyo-chan, would you make love to me right now?”

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


_ And then I learned the truth _

_ How everything good in life seems to lead back to you _

_ And every single time I run into your arms _

_ I feel like I exist for love _

_ And we will lean for love forever, I know _

_ I love you so _

  
  
  


“So the tour will start on July 7th, right?” Tetsuken leaned his whole torso to the table, feeling so excited about Asagiri Gen’s legendary tour return after three years. Gen laughed towards Tetsuken, he was as pumped up as the MC. “Yes! Please anticipate my upcoming tour, the first stop will be in Tokyo, then overseas! Last stop will be in Dallas on September 12th! See you there!!” Gen pulled out his finger hearts to the camera while giggling non-stop.

“I think all of your Japanese and international fans bought the tickets already, hahah!”

Gen raised his eyebrows, feeling a little bit cocky to that matter, “Well.. Probably, since the ticket sales are open just two hours ago before this live show started.” he turned to the silver-haired man beside him, tapping on his thighs and teasing, “Say something, Ukyo-chan!” he forced Ukyo by shaking his shoulders that the other couldn’t even stop his specs from falling through his nose.

“E-Eh.. please wait for my appearance too!” Ukyo joked and Tetsuken chuckled, inviting all the guests to stand up for the closing.

“Asagiri Gen, do you perhaps have any last words before we end the show?!”

“Oh!” The magician stood up, pulling Ukyo to do the same beside him, and he suddenly hooked his right arm to Ukyo’s, bringing his other hand to intertwine their fingers. Gen could feel Ukyo’s startled stare beside him but he kept smiling to where the camera in front of them was on. Then he signaled Ukyo to look at the camera too. His interpreter just obeyed what Gen was saying and he looked straight to the cameras, keeping his focus and composure on check.

  
  


But not until he felt Gen’s soft lips on his left cheek. He jolted up, just realizing the whole world was probably looking at them right then. Gen retreated after a full 3 seconds of kissing his bestie’s face and turned to the camera while trying his best to talk in English.

  
  


“Please anticipate our marriage too by next week!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you who loves angelic voices in love songs, check out AURORA's newest release, Exist for Love! and to all of you that have read this fic until the end, thank you so much!! Kudos and comments are really appreciated, I love you all <3
> 
> Check out the fan arts I did too exclusively for this fic on my art account, @matahanee! Thank you for your support ><

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are veery needed & appreciated. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, if you leave one xD


End file.
